


Share the Night

by markijack



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, They meet they chat they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: It's Mark's first night away at college and he's feeling a bit lonely- until a stranger knocks on his door.





	Share the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the prompt college!AU prompt 'My roommate's boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor' from iobeyfandoms on tumblr, who has a huge list of awesome AU prompts.

Mark sighed, eyes glazing over as he stared at his phone in indecision. As they’d said their goodbyes at the airport this morning, his mother had told him that he could call anytime, and she had reassured him of this again when they’d hung up a few hours ago. The problem was, he wasn’t even sure what he would say to her. Nothing was wrong, per se, it was just a strange feeling, to go to bed all alone and so far from home. It was four a.m. in Cincinnati, so he couldn’t really justify worrying her with his dumb freshman jitters, but still…

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on the door. Who the hell could that be? He’d spoken to approximately three people since he’d set foot on campus; two for directions and one about the weather. All his keyed-up mind could think of was becoming the first victim of some new UCLA-based serial killer.

He looked through his peephole. The guy outside his door didn’t look like a serial killer; he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was dyed bright green, which Mark supposed would be inconvenient for anyone trying not to attract attention.  Seeing no signs of danger, he swung the door open.

“Hi,” the guy said calmly, as if this was a totally normal situation.

“Um, hello?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I saw the light on. Literally, I mean- most of the other rooms look dark.” He had an Irish accent and, Mark couldn’t help but notice, a very cute smile.

“So, you’re here because…”

“Unfortunately, it’s to ask a favor. Jonathan or Mark?”

“What?” Mark was beginning to think he’d fallen asleep after all and was in some sort of fever dream.

The Irish guy laughed. “Those are the names on your door. Which one are you?”

“Oh! I’m Mark.”

“Jack,” he replied, shaking Mark’s hand enthusiastically. “Anyway, I’ve come to ask if I could crash in here for the night. I know we just met, but hey, what’s your first week of college about if not sharing a room with a complete stranger?”

“Don’t you have your own room?”

“Yes, and I also have a roommate, and that roommate has a girlfriend who also attends this school, and they apparently couldn’t _bear_ the thought of spending tonight apart, because she was there when I came back from dinner and long story short there are _certain activities_ taking place right now that I don’t really want to be there for.”

“Ah. That does seem a good reason to beg shelter from a stranger.”

“Exactly,” Jack nodded. “But only if you and Jonathan are both cool with it.”

“It’s ok with me, and Jonathan’s not getting here until tomorrow,” Mark said, opening the door wider to let Jack inside.

“Well, that’s perfect, then,” Jack said, looking at the side of the room that was empty and undecorated. He took his shoes off and hopped onto the hard mattress.

Mark wrinkled his nose. “Those things are gross,” he commented. “I have an extra set of sheets-”

“Thanks, but don’t bother- you’d just have to take them off tomorrow morning. This is fine.”

“Take a pillow, at least,” Mark insisted, tossing him one.

“You’re quite the host. Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble,” he replied, and while it wasn’t a lie, he definitely made a mental note to wash that pillow case before he used it again. Something about those bare mattresses just really gave him the heebie-jeebies.

Seeing Jack getting comfortable prompted Mark to turn out the lights and return to his own bed. Maybe he could finally sleep, now that he could hear another person breathing and know they were close.

Was that weird? Mark didn’t know why he found Jack’s presence comforting all of a sudden. Maybe it was the way Jack had introduced himself so casually- like a friend. That was all a guy could hope for when he was starting college, after all.

“Hey Jack?” he asked in the darkness.

“Mm?”

“If you’re up first tomorrow, you can wake me if you want. We could get breakfast.”

“Why, Mark- I get the feeling I’m not the first stranger you’ve spent the night with,” Jack laughed, and Mark laughed too, though he could feel himself blushing.

“You are, actually. I just meant that- well, I don’t know anyone else here yet so…”

“I get that. I mean, I know my roommate but I don’t think he likes me. I think it was the comment about how watching their gross displays of heterosexual affection made me even gayer. So a friendly face might be nice.”

“That bad, huh?”

“They’re disgusting. Of all the people to end up with… the year’s gonna be rough, man.”

“I know how you feel- Jonathan and I were randomly assigned too. I don’t know enough about him to judge him, I guess, but he didn’t respond to any of my emails, and his Facebook posts heavily suggest that his hobbies begin and end at partying.”

Jack nodded. “That could be bad.”

“I wouldn’t care so much, but I can’t drink- for medical reasons- and guys like that, they don’t always understand.”

“I-” Jack began, but was cut off by a yawn.

“Sorry,” Mark said. “We should both be sleeping.”

“Yeah. What were you doing up so late anyway?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Mark stopped before adding ‘ _I was lonely_ ’ _-_ he didn’t want Jack to laugh at him.

“Know what you mean. After I left Ireland, I didn’t sleep for a week. Kept calling my family at all hours.”

Mark smiled. “Yeah. Goodnight, Jack.”

“‘Night Mark.”

 _________

Mark woke up to see Jack still in the other bed, sitting with his back to the wall and scrolling through his phone. “You could have woken me.”

“Only just got up myself,” Jack answered, returning his phone to his pocket and then throwing Mark the pillow he’d borrowed. “I’m going to see if I can get some clean clothes and my toothbrush from my room now. I’ll meet you in the hall- if you still want breakfast, that is?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. Um, good luck with your roommate.”

“Thanks,” Jack said, and left the room. Mark scrambled into his clothes as quickly as possible and then hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make his hair look somewhat presentable.

He stood outside of his own dorm room, since he didn’t know where Jack’s was, and after a minute of nervous waiting he saw Jack rounding the corner, still in the same clothes he’d left in.

“Well, I heard moaning through the door so I knocked and was told quite firmly to go away. They’ve got stamina, I’ll give them that.”

“Jesus.”

“Let’s just go, ok? I promise the next time you see me I’ll be the picture of fresh clothes and oral hygiene. For now, don’t stand too close and I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Sounds like a deal.”

Over breakfast, Mark learned that Jack had come here for college and that he’d arrived about a month ago. He was the youngest of five children, but all his siblings were still in Ireland. His real name was Sean, but everyone called him Jack. Also, he loved video games as much as Mark did.

They exchanged phone numbers and Mark was trying to convince himself not to fall for the first friend he’d made, because there was no way that could end well. But as they walked back to the dorm hall and he watched Jack laughing, he knew it was too late.

As Jack was pointing out his room to Mark, a tall girl with curly brown hair walked out of it. She made a point of ignoring him as she passed by.

“Guess it’s safe now,” Mark said.

“Finally. I’m gonna go change and whatnot while I have a chance. You should probably get ready for your roommate.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right. Bye, Jack- you can text me if you want to hang out later.”

“I will. And uh, Mark? Thanks.”

“It was really no problem. I was glad for the company and…” Mark’s voice trailed off as Jack leaned forward and hugged him. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack, Jack looked up at him, and Mark decided that he might as well save himself a bit of agonizing and take the risk now, so he pressed their lips together. It was a quick, shy little kiss, but Jack was smiling when he pulled away.

“I’ll talk to you later, Mark.”

“Yeah, definitely,” he answered, unable to keep the goofy grin off his face as Jack disappeared into his room and he walked toward his own.

He knew he should be cool and resist the temptation to text Jack for as long as he could.

He made it about ten minutes.

**Mark:** Jonathan is demanding to know why I didn’t ‘stake out all the best party spots’ last night

**Jack:** Already, huh? If he’s bothering you, tell him you couldn’t go out because you had someone over and were ‘preoccupied’ ;)

**Mark:** And sacrifice your honor? I wouldn’t want anyone to think you were just some cheap hookup, now would I? For some reason, I kinda like you ;)

**Jack:** Oh, I know. Wanna know how I know?

**Mark:** How?

**Jack:** Cause you kissed me even though you knew I hadn’t brushed my teeth, weirdo

**Mark:** Wanna know how you can tell I REALLY like you?

**Jack:** I’m listening

**Mark:** Because I kissed you while you were wearing clothes that had been on a school mattress, you filthy barbarian

 


End file.
